hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Order
The Twilight Order, originally called "Agonon's Order", is an Order that, like Darth Nymeria's Sith Order, was originally a Sith Order that was actually friendly with the Coalition. After 2298, however, the Order was reformed into a Gray Force User Order. The Twilight Order is structured with some curious similarities to the Sith Order of 3,653 BBY, such as the presence of a "Ruling Council" (Complete with "spheres" reminicent of those of the Sith Empire Dark Council), and some of the ships fielded (although much of their Elite Fighter Pilots pilot fighters left over from Visarius's campaign). Even the organization's capital is the same: Dromund Kaas, which had ended up on the Coalition side of the Borg Space Line. Shortly after Sean Renner's death, however, Agonon's Order underwent a shift that turned it into a Gray Force Organization called the Twilight Order, so it now accepts exiled Jedi, as well as (ex-)Sith, into it, rather than being a "true" Sith Order. Darth Agonon, now bearing the name "Tessarahk", still leads the organization however, in addition to a newly-reformed Council, containing Force Users of every stripe. Members Council Members *Tessarahk (Kraata Leader, Sphere of Order Defense) *Krakahk (Sphere of Ancient Knowledge) *Micalv Darncha (Sphere of Biotic Science) *Vanzaa (Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy) *Zretin (Sphere of Intelligence) *Balorkak (Sphere of Laws and Justice) *Rodryl Wolford (Sphere of Military Offense) *Necekak (Sphere of Military Strategy) *Rahdar Levefra (Sphere of Mysteries) *Dak (Sphere of Production and Logistics) *Alljoa Tabsout (Sphere of Philosophy) *Desadi Usercli (Sphere of Technology) Non-Council Force Users *Tarven'Kal Zagorak (Former Human Cyborg Sith Lord from the Cold War Era) *Angdom Weabule (Human Ex-Sith) *Aedaz'wisi (Twi'lek Jedi Exile) *Lesar'ehal'intali (Chiss/Toa/Krana hybrid) Non-Council Military/Intelligence Officers *Malavai Quinn (Human Sith Empire Officer from the Cold War Era) *Acisoa (Chiss Intelligence Agent) Non-Council Affiliated Individuals *Vette (Twi'lek Thief from the Cold War Era) *2V-R8 (Droid from the Cold War Era) Gallery Members Council Members Kraata.png|Tessarahk (Head of the Council/Sphere of Order Defense) rahkshi_by_fenrek-d5c09fm.jpg|Krakahk (Sphere of Ancient Knowledge) Sc9sKDC.jpg|Micalv Darncha (Sphere of Biotic Science) rhyka.png|Vanzaa (Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy) Atronie1.png|Zretin (Sphere of Intelligence) 1288137254m_DISPLAY.jpg|Balorkak (Sphere of Laws and Justice) Trauma-Monster.png|Rodryl Wolford (Sphere of Military Offense) NolokClose.png|Necekak (Sphere of Military Strategy) Enji1.png|Rahdar Levefra (Sphere of Mysteries) Pahrak Va Logistics.png|Dak (Sphere of Production and Logistics) darkacolytecloseup.jpg|Alljoa Tabsout (Sphere of Philosophy) Grathan.jpg|Desadi Usercli (Sphere of Technology) Force Users Tarven'Kal.png|Tarven'Kal Zagorak Sith Assassin.png|Angdom Weabule Yadira_Ban3.jpg|Aedaz'wisi FPhantomClose.png|Rehali Military/Intelligence Officers url.jpg|Malavai Quinn Female Chiss Agent 4.png|Acisoa Affiliated Individuals Vette.jpg|Vette 2V-R8 2.jpg|2V-R8 BtG_Tahnok-Kal.png|Seeker Kal Troops Another Sith Trooper.png|Order Trooper Galactic_Federation_Trooper_SR_by_OmegaSylux.jpg|Elite Order Trooper Sith Operative.png|Operative Imperial_Dark_Trooper.jpg|Dark Trooper Mk II Set_Bohrok_Tahnok_and_Va.png|Tahnok/Tahnok Va Set_Bohrok_Gahlok_and_Va.png|Gahlok/Gahlok Va Set_Bohrok_Lehvak_and_Va.png|Lehvak/Lehvak Va Set_Bohrok_Pahrak_and_Va.png|Pahrak/Pahrak Va Set_Bohrok_Nuhvok_and_Va.png|Nuhvok/Nuhvok Va Set_Bohrok_Kohrak_and_Va.png|Kohrak/Kohrak Va BHTurahk.png|Turahk BHGuurahk.png|Guurahk BHLerahk.png|Lerahk BHPanrahk.png|Panrahk BHVorahk.png|Vorahk BHKurahk.png|Kurahk Vohtarak1.png|Vohtarak Boggarak1.png|Boggarak Keelerak1.png|Keelerak Roporak.png|Roporak Oohnorak1.png|Oohnorak Suukorak1.png|Suukorak Animation Kahgarak.png|Kahgarak Ships Named Ships Sith Interdictor.png|Interdictor-class Cruiser Destral Raider sovereign.png|Sovereign-class Star Dreadnought Dawnbreaker allegiance.png|Allegiance-class Battlecruiser Volendrung Allegiance.png|Allegiance-class Battlecruiser Spellbreaker Oppressor.png|Harrower-class Dreadnought Spirit Caller Corellian Defender.png|Defender-class Light Corvette Sentinel of Hyrule Space Stations Emperor's_Fortress.png|Cold War-era Space Station Capital Ships cdx.ships.ita_rta.harrower_class_dreadnaught.png|Harrower-class Dreadnought Centurion-class_battlecruiser.jpg|Centurion-class Battlecruiser sithfrig1.jpg|Terminus-class Destroyer ipvmk1.png|IPV-1 System Patrol Craft ipvmk2.png|IPV-2 System Patrol Craft pirate_frigate.png|Interceptor-class Frigate black_sun_marauder.png|Marauder-class Corvette corellian.png|CR90 Corvette corellianmod.png|CR92a Assassin-class Corvette gunboat.png|DP20 Frigate Shuttles/Personal Transports Imperial_Shuttle_Corellia.png|Sith Assault Shuttle bs_hero_shuttle.png|TZ-15 Shuttle Fury in hangar.png|Fury-class Imperial Interceptor ss01_1600x900.jpg|X-70B Phantom Hero's_Defender.png|Defender-class Light Corvette Plug-6_heavy_fighter.png|Plug-6 Heavy Fighter Starfighters/Bombers Isfinterceptor.jpg|Mark VI Supremacy-class Starfighter S12_Blackbolt.jpg|S-12 Blackbolt S13_Sting.jpg|S-13 Sting IL-5 Ocula.jpg|IL-5 Ocula F-T2 Quell.jpg|F-T2 Quell F-T6 Rycer.jpg|F-T6 Rycer piratefighter.png|Rihkxyrk Attack Ship B-4D_Legion.png|B-4D Legion Imperial_bomber.png|B28 Extinction-class Bomber M-7 Razorwire.png|M-7 Razorwire GSS3_Mangler.jpg|GSS-3 Mangler GSS-5C-Dustmaker.png|GSS-5C Dustmaker TIE Defender or TIE Revolver.jpg|TIE Revolver TIE Avenger or TIE Spinner.jpg|TIE Spinner Vehicles Imperial_Walker.png|Sith Scout Walker Manka-class.png|Manka-class Armored Transport AT-TE_Walker.png|All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) Imperial_siege_tank.png|Imperial Siege Tank Category:Factions